


Dance Of Three

by sonicsora



Series: Kissing Counselors [1]
Category: Psychonauts
Genre: F/M, Multi, OT3, Open Relationships, Romance, trio relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one is surprised that Milla of all people is excited about a party. Certainly not Sasha nor Oleander. They are even less surprised when she invites them both to be her dates. </p><p>Pairing: Sasha/Oleander/Milla. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin- a trio paring for the ages folks. Just something I wrote and figured I should post on this lovely website as well.

She couldn't help but smile as her delicate fingers curled around the tube of lipstick, she meeting eyes with herself in the large mirror on her dresser. The Brazilian woman quickly smothering the smile so she could focus again. She puckered her lips as she applied her lipstick, coloring the skin a darker shade of pink. Almost mauve to balance out the color of her dress.

She'd never get out of the house if she kept falling into this giddy feeling rising in her chest. Her lips wanting to pull into a wide smile, the curvy woman wanting to spin, laugh, let her hair tumble free from the complicated style she had arranged it in.

She didn't want to disappoint her boys, not today. Not when this giddy feeling was because of what was happening tonight. A celebration, a immense one that involved Psychonauts world wide flying out to the headquarters in New York. It was rare they had a celebration this large, but it was worth it. A incredibly notorious psychic terrorist had been caught, after years of trailing him he was finally in jail. The trails had been surprisingly quick, concise and he was put away for the rest of his life.

The glee of that fact had filled headquarters for days, leaking even into the bleakest of agents. Particularly two sour men, Morry and Sasha. Milla had caught them smiling on occasion, planning quietly amongst themselves what they'd do if they decided to skip the celebration.

Milla would've have that, certainly not. It had taken some persuasion on her part, but both agreed to accompany her to this celebration. Milla knew how to wheedle both men into anything by this point, so it hadn't been too hard. The hardest part had been picking a dress she knew both would like. They had such differing tastes.

The dark skinned woman quietly hummed as she eyed herself in the mirror, unable to resist a twirl. Her loose sleeves moving more than her skirt did. She quietly moved her hands over the smooth raspberry colored fabric. The off the shoulder number looking mature without being too revealing, short but not too short, tight without appearing desperate for attention. It fell just below her hips, showing of plenty of her legs without being too flashy.

She had a hunch both her men would like it. She chuckled at the thought, moving to pick through her jewelry box, finding a large ring to slide on her finger. It a nice deep green color, she had to admire it for a moment before moving to grab her clutch. She quickly picking through the contents as she mused over just when they should arrive.

Milla Vodello was not one to be too late, fashionably so, of course, but improperly late? Never. The only problem was Sasha and Morry both thrived on promptness, punctuality was one of the few things they ever agreed on. It always put a damper on her plans to arrive with a bang and draw interest to herself.

Milla spared a small glance to the clock on her wall, tucking the clutch purse to her chest as she used a psi-fist to grab a hold of a light wrap she could pull over her shoulders.

"Knowing Sasha and Morry…" She started, only to be cut off by the ring of her doorbell. "They'll be on perfectly on time," She finished with a small laugh. She spared herself one last glance in the mirror, having to smile coyly as she left her room.

The trip through her small home was easy, always made easier with her levitation as she landed in front of her door. Opening it with a smile. The two men dressed as fancily as they could were standing there before her. Pressed black suits, appropriate attire for an event like this.

"Morry, Sasha," She greeted, lips quirking into a more amused smile at the blinks she earned from both men. The much shorter man was first to gather his wits, coughing into his hand, his good eye focused on her. His lip twitching upwards, edging towards a smile.

"You look- good Vodello." She could tell he liked the color. Morry always secretly enjoyed the bright colors she wore. He'd never admit it, but he always had a fondness for the brightness she brought into the room.

"Yes, ravishing in fact." Sasha added in, he giving her another once over from behind his sunglasses. His lips almost twitching into a smile. Sasha was pleased with the fact her dress showed a lot of leg, he was always a bit of a leg man. She could never guess why.

"You two certainly looking dashing yourselves." She moved floated through her doorway quite literally as she closed and locked the door behind her without ever lifting a finger. "I think I could just kiss both of you right here and now." She teased, she reaching a slim hand out to pull Sasha over first, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. A flush quick to appear on his cheeks as she pulled away. Her attention focusing on Morry now, he levitating up some so she could repeat her performance. He having much gruffer response to the attention, half grumbling when she pulled back. Milla still able to see the smile wanting to escape from the short man.

"I wouldn't complain too much, Morry, she could just stop kissing you entirely." Sasha deadpanned back, he adjusting his sunglasses aloofly while the shorter man glowered at him. "Don't test me Nein, you know I'm already unhappy about being in this monkey suit!"

"Boys," Milla cut in, resting a hand on both of their shoulders. Green eyes moving between them as she smiled at them. "Breathe. This is going to be a lovely evening and you'll both have fun. Trust me."

She stood up again, towering some over both men as she floated forward, away from her doorstep towards the parked car the two arrived in. She shooting a flirty glance back at them. "Now, lets go, unless you two have other things in mind?"

"A few, but, knowing you Vodello you'll want someone besides us to see you in that dress." Was the shorter man's comment, it earning a small amused sound from Sasha.

"You two are just incorrigible." She teased lightly back, green eyes sparkling in the faint moon light overhead as the trio headed to the black car.

Milla settled in the backseat, easily holding hands with Morry on the ride over. Her long fingers threaded with his shorter ones as she made most of the conversation. The quiet she didn't fill was punctuated by the hum of the radio. Half heard songs rolling through her mind as the military man ran his rough thumbs across her palm.

Sasha had no complaints, since he was holding her hand when they exited the car. The three of them walking down the steps of the parking garage to the expo building. Lights glittering overhead as talk, laughter and music filtered through the open windows. Milla could practically taste the excitement filtering through the building, the taste coating the back of her throat like cheap syrup. Sweet and intoxicating.

The Brazilian woman wasn't surprised when she found herself holding both their hands. Her smooth finger tips moving across Morry's war torn battered fingers and Sasha's casually calloused ones.

She was even less surprised when she awoke the next morning in her bed, the window open, sunlight streaming in from the crack between the curtains. Her men both asleep half tangled with her, half with each other. They held hands, the hands resting on her abdomen. Sasha's head settled on her chest, his mussy hair tickling her nose as he slept. Morry equally as comfortable, half tangled in her long well taken care of locks of hair.

She merely settled herself back into the nest they made in her bed, smiling as her long brown hair splayed across the pillows, Oleander and Sasha both comfortably asleep in the woman's embrace.


End file.
